


Christmas Eve, What a Beautiful Time

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, Some angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Brett goes looking for his boyfriend when he isn’t at home for Christmas Eve.





	Christmas Eve, What a Beautiful Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, John! 💗 Thanks for always spiraling with me and helping me with words.

Brett sniffs the cool, crisp winter air, hoping to catch a hit from his mate. The engine from Josh’s car is still warm, so he knows he can’t be too far. He’d wanted to spend Christmas Eve with his soulmate, eager to curl up in Josh’s bed and extract moans from him, but apparently his boyfriend of six months had different ideas. He’d shown up only for Josh’s dad to shake his head, telling him that Josh didn’t spend the eve before the holiday at home. He’d directed Brett to a rich neighborhood almost on the other side of town. Brett had immediately called Lex, demanding to know if Josh was spending time at a party or something that he didn’t know about. She’d scoffed and told him to go find out for himself, hanging up before he could even ask. Now he’s parked behind Josh’s car, standing in the road as he looks for his missing soulmate. He catches a whiff of his scent, but it’s just enough to start him in the right direction. With his hands in his pockets, he starts his way down the main road of the development and keeps his senses trained. 

About twenty minutes later, he finally catches up to Josh in a cul de sac. His boyfriend has his shoulders hunched, light shivers wracking his body as he slowly walks the sidewalk in a half circle. Brett rolls his eyes, already tugging his hoodie off as he walks over to join his boyfriend. “You shouldn’t be out in just a tee shirt,” he says as he drapes the hoodie over Josh’s shoulders. He jumps in response, eyes wide and shiny with tears as he looks at the werewolf. Brett’s annoyance melts away, confusion taking its place as Josh hugs the hoodie to himself. He doesn’t look like he’s slept for the past couple of days. He’d sounded fine on the phone, but it’s obvious something else is going on. “Baby boy?” He asks gently. 

“S-Sorry. I forgot you were coming over tonight.” Josh swallows thickly, swiping at his eyes before he pulls his hoodie on. He looks back at the houses, the soft glow of lights reflecting over his skin and catching on the dried tracks of past tears. 

“It’s okay.” Brett murmurs, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. Josh doesn’t fight him, sniffling as he leans heavily into the werewolf’s chest. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks softly, dropping a kiss to the top of his hair. 

“No.” Josh pulls back and shakes his head, shuddering. He slides his hands into the pocket of the hoodie, freeing one before offering it to Brett. “I want to go and look at the lights. Please?” He asks. 

“Anything you want.” Brett promises. He laces their fingers and squeezes tightly, wishing he knew what to do. He doesn’t want to push, not when Josh looks so lost and rattled. He knows the second he pushes, Josh will either spill everything or shut himself down. It’s a risk he doesn’t want to take. He hates the way Josh’s skin feels like ice against his own, the way he continues to shake even though he’s wrapped in a hoodie now. He should have been here sooner. 

“Thanks.” Josh whispers, gripping his hand until his fingers turn white. He takes a deep breath and loosens his hold, slowly shuffling back along the sidewalk. They walk in silence for the next half hour, occasionally pausing in front of a beautifully lit house to take pictures together. Brett stays patient, letting Josh control the speed of their journey and how often they stop to admire something. They’ve reached another cul de sac when Josh stops, shuddering as he rubs his thumb across Brett’s wrist. “This was...it’s something I did with my mom.” He says, his eyes shining as he looks up at Brett. “She used to say she never wanted to decorate because she couldn’t make it look quite this good. So what was the point?” He laughs weakly, wiping his eyes as the first few tears start to fall. “She wanted to decorate, she just never had the strength.” He swallows and looks away at the house they’re in front of, staring at the manger scene, but Brett knows he’s lost in his memories. “When she got really bad, we used to bring her in her wheelchair and I’d take her around until it was too cold. We’d bring a blanket, but it was never enough against the chill.”

“I’m sorry.” Brett murmurs, pulling Josh close and holding him to his chest. It’s rare that his boyfriend chooses to open up about his mother. She’s only been gone three years, but Josh guards her memory fiercely. He treasures the rare moments like this when Josh lets him into his head, tells him exactly where his heart is at the present time.

“I fucking miss her.” Josh whispers, his words muffled against Brett’s shoulder. His whole body shakes with the admission and Brett strokes his spine, wishing this pain were physical. At least that he could take away. “I wish it had been me.”

“She wouldn’t want that for you.” Brett says immediately, tightening his hold. What he wouldn’t give to take away these awful thoughts. “Parents want to keep their children from dying too early. Your dad still needs you around. Lex still needs you. I do, too.”

“You’re a fucking werewolf,” Josh snarls. Brett braces himself for the onslaught of barbed words, feeling the change in his mate. “You don’t  _ need _ anyone. Lex would be fine without me. And my dad...I’d be one less mouth to feed.”

“You’re stupid if you believe that.” Brett replies quietly. He hooks his fingers beneath Josh’s chin, tilting his head up and letting his eyes blaze gold. “You are meant to be here, Josh Diaz. The fact that you think otherwise...I wish you didn’t feel that way. You should see yourself the way that I do, the way the queen of the universe does.” His heart flutters as Josh lets out a weak laugh. It’s progress. “You’re loved. And your mom, she’d be so fucking proud of you for carrying on this tradition without her.” He says firmly. Josh trembles in his hold, tears slipping freely from his eyes. He breaks a moment later, collapsing in on Brett’s chest as the sobs tear themselves from his body. All the werewolf can do is hold his mate close, heavy hands stroking up and down his back as he watches him shatter in pieces. 

Eventually Josh pulls back, sniffling and wiping his eyes clear with the ends of the hoodie around his wrists. “Thanks,” he mutters weakly. Brett presses his lips to his forehead, frowning slightly when he touches the slightly feverish skin. 

“You’re starting to burn up.” Brett says, pressing the palm of his hand to Josh’s neck. “We should get you home, baby boy. I don’t want you getting any worse.”

“Okay.” Josh nods, leaning into his touch as his eyes flutter shut. “Thanks for making sure I wasn’t alone tonight.”

“Always.” Brett smiles and leans down, kissing his lips softly. “Climb on my back, handsome. I’ll give you a lift back to the cars.” He turns and bends down a little, offering his back. 

“I’m not a monkey.” Josh mutters, but he climbs on without another word. He locks his legs around Brett’s waist and his arms around his upper chest, settling his head against the middle of Brett’s back. “Thanks. I love you.” He whispers. Brett’s heart flutters in response and he moves his arms to support Josh’s legs, beginning the trek back to their cars. “Hey, babe?” Josh asks, shifting around until his lips are touching Brett’s ear. “Do you think you’d want to join me again next year?”

“Anything you want, baby boy.” Brett promises. He means every word of it. Despite this Christmas Eve not turning out the way he’d planned, he finds that he doesn’t mind. It’s enabled him to get another look deeper into Josh’s life and he’s touched that Josh has opened up to him. It’s a constant battle, trying to piece together what little he knows, but each new sliver of information feels like a victory. 


End file.
